


Princess Parts

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Hermione Granger is a Jane Doe.





	Princess Parts

Hermione Jean Granger was now Jane Doe, in a coma in a hospital. Viktor Krum walked into the hospital to claim the Jane Doe. His girlfriend. He walked in. ‘Hi,’ He said to the man behind the desk. ‘Hello, Sir, need something?’ He asks. ‘I’m Viktor Krum. I’m here to claim a Jane Doe in a coma,’ He said. ‘Oh, go to the desk where the woman in the blue outfit is,’ He told Viktor. ‘Thank you,’ He walked away.

 

‘Hello,’ He said to the lady. ‘Hey, what can I do for you?’ She asks him. ‘I’m here to claim a Jane Doe,’ He said. ‘Okay, what does she look like?’ She asks. ‘Brown bushy hair, pale skin,’ He said. ‘Let me call a nurse,’ He was annoyed, with how long this was taking. ‘Hi, Cherry, I’m down in the lobby with a man saying he knows the woman with brown bushy hair and pale skin,’

‘And her name is?’ She asks Viktor. ‘Hermione Granger,’ He says. ‘Her name is Hermione Granger,’ Says the nurse. ‘Well, thank you I’ll send him up,’

‘Vhere is she?’ He asks. ‘Floor 15, Room 25,’ She said. ‘Thanks,’

 

He walked to an elevator. He got in and hit the number 15. Viktor thought about her. Would she remember him? Would she remember anything? He saw the door open. A man weeping from the 5th floor. He didn’t say anything. He had 10 more floors. ‘What floor are you going to?’ Asks the man. ’15, yourself?’ He asks. ‘Same, I’m Ted,’ He told Viktor. ‘Viktor,’ He told him. ‘Are you Bulgarian?’ He asks. ‘Yes,’ He said with a smile. ‘I heard it’s pretty. What part?’

‘Sofia,’ He said. ‘So, the capital?’

‘Outskirts,’ He said. 15th floor. ‘Bye,’ He said to Ted. Walking to room 25. He saw 2 doctors. ‘Hi,’ Said one of them. ‘Hello,’ Said the other. ‘I’m Viktor Krum,’ He said. ‘Well, Mr. Krum, you’re-,’

‘Girlfriend,’ He added, ‘Girlfriend, has had some brain trauma,’ Said the second Doctor. ‘Oh,’ Said Viktor.

 

‘How bad?’ He asks. ‘Very bad,’

 

‘Can I see her?’ He asks. ‘Yes,’ They said. Tubes, cords, more tubes. ‘Is she okay?’ He asks. ‘No, she in a coma,’

‘How long has been in one?’ He asks. ‘Since, December,’ He said. ‘Vow,’

‘Well, I leave you 2 alone,’ Said one of them. ‘Thanks,’ They left. ‘Who did this? Who did this? Who the fuck did this?’ He asks. He heard a knock. A nurse, ‘You have to leave,’

‘Vhy?’ He asks. ‘Because, we’re taking her into surgery,’

‘Vhat kind of surgery?’ He asks. ‘Brain,’ She said. ‘Vhere can I stay?’

‘In the waiting room,’ She said. ‘Vhere is it?’ He asks. ‘I’ll have someone show you,’ Said the nurse. ‘Carl, show this man where the waiting room is,’

‘Yes, I will,’ Said Carl.

‘Here,’ Carl showed him the waiting room. He sat down by himself. He sighed.

*****

She wakes up, before they walk in. She feels fine. Hermione Granger feels fine. She feels good. She notices tubes and cords so she just waits for people to come take them out. As she hears the door open. They have a bed to take to surgery with them. ‘Can you take these cords out? Please,’ She said. ‘No,’ Said the nurse. ‘But…,’

‘No, buts,’ Said the nurse. ‘Can I see a Doctor?’ She asks. ‘Sure, I’ll get Dr. Ten in here,’ Says the nurse.

Dr. Ten walks in. ‘Hi, Ms. Granger,’

‘Take the cords out,’ She demands. ‘I can’t-,’

‘Why not?’ She yells. ‘Because, you need them,’ He says. ‘I don’t,’ She yells. ‘Miss Granger how ‘bout we get you into surgery?’

‘No,’ She says. ‘I know what happened to me,’ She starts to unplug. ‘NO! NO! NO!’ He yells. ‘Can get the tube out of my princess parts?’ She asks. ‘No,’ Says The Nurse. ‘Well, I’ll do it myself,’ She says.


End file.
